


Kneel

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Death, Dominance, F/M, Leia and Vader Don't Know They Are Related!, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia had to watch her precious Alderaan become nothing, feeling the death of all her beloved people.</p><p>Yet, it wasn't enough for her captors.</p><p>No, Tarkin had other plans for her.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/gifts).



> This is a gift to Stiletto Ren, because they wanted a threesome of Tarkin/Leia/Vader. Sorry if this is not what you had in mind, but it was the only way I could write this.
> 
> A few notes:  
> \- this was one of the hardest things ever to write for me, because I hate hurting Leia, but it was a good challenge for me as a writer  
> \- Leia and Vader are not aware that they are related, this is why this isn't in incest tag  
> \- Leia is still badass, regardless of what is being done to her - she is a strong woman  
> \- I plan to write a sequel where Leia gets her revenge

Leia felt her heart shatter when her beloved Alderaan was blown to smithereens in a matter of seconds. She didn’t know how, but the Princess could feel all the people that have just died, their terror, pain, and then the complete silence; nothing. Everything she knew and loved was gone. Leia fought back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She needed to be strong. She couldn’t break.

She looked with hate at the one responsible for her misery. Grand Moff Tarkin was gazing at the destruction he ordered with a power hungry gleam in his eyes. He looked at Leia over his shoulder, a nasty smirk appearing on his face, sick satisfaction clear on it.

Leia wanted to kill that man in the most gruesome ways.

She felt Vader’s grip on her tighten. Leia wished she could at least be allowed the freedom to mourn, to not have to withstand the touch of her tormentors, but it was not to be. She trashed a little in the strong grip of the man behind her, but he wouldn’t budge. Tarkin noticed her struggles and turned fully to face the distraught Princess.

“I have told you: you are far too trusting, Princess Leia.” He said calmly.

Leia snorted angrily.

“You evil, heartless, bastard! How could you kill a whole planet of people and not even blink an eye?! You monster!” Were her furious words.

Tarkin’s smirk only widened. He slowly walked up to the Princess, trapping her between Vader and himself. Leia felt caged, her short stature not really helping matters. She looked up at the older man, challenge in her eyes. Tarkin caught her chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to hold contact.

“For someone who is a politician, you sure seem naïve, Princess. What are a few small sacrifices when the final picture is so much bigger?” He muttered.

Leia almost flinched at the cold words. This man had no heart! He would see everyone who stood in his way to power slaughtered and he would just stand there and look at the destruction and suffering feeling nothing.

Tarkin kept gazing at her in contemplation, his thumb caressing the skin on her cheek almost unconsciously. Leia felt repulsion at his touch. It wasn’t that the touch itself was bad, it was the person who was doing it that brought this terrible, slimy feeling to it. She tried to wrench her face away, but the grip on her face only became stronger.

“Lord Vader… I believe that the Princess still holds valuable information about the Rebellion. But I do not think destroying one planet after another is really the way to go about this… interrogation.” He said lowly.

Leia felt Darth Vader shift slightly behind her.

“What do you propose then, Grand Moff?” Asked the modulated voice.

Tarkin’s smirk widened, if that was even possible. He glanced at Vader then looked back down at Leia.

“I think a more… personal way of dealing with this matter is needed, if you know what I mean, Lord Vader.”

Leia became truly terrified. Whatever they had planned for her, it could be nothing good.

 

 ***

 

They brought her to one of the holding cells of the Death Star. Vader was the one leading them, still holding the Princess by the arm strongly. He almost threw her into the cell. Tarkin followed right after them at a more leisure pace. He closed the door with a sound of finality, cutting the three from the rest of the world.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Vader, who finally let go of Leia, sat on the space that was supposed to work as a bed; silently observing. Leia looked nervously between the two man, or whatever the Sith Lord was. She was tense, waiting for something to happen, anything. Tarkin did not say anything on their way here, nor did Vader. She hated not knowing what would happen to her.

Tarkin’s eyes looked her over from head to toe slowly. She shuddered, feeling violated. She could see the older man undressing her with his eyes. Leia could only hope that this is where he would stop. If they were to interrogate her, let them torture her as much as they want, as long as Tarkin didn’t put his filthy paws on her. She already lost so much that day, she didn’t need to add her dignity to it.

Although she might have lost that already too.

“Princess Leia…” Came Tarkin’s voice from her side.

Reluctantly, she turned to fully face the other.

“I do not believe you told us the truth about the Rebel base. I know you are not the type of person to give such information away so easily.”

Leia’s breath hitched.

“But I…” She started, but was interrupted by Tarkin.

“Which is why I think you need to understand who is in charge around here first, before we ask anymore questions.”

Leia shivered in fear, but stood straight with dignity, looking Tarkin stubbornly in the eye.

“Are you going to torture me?” She asked calmly.

Tarkin smirked in response.

“Something like that… As I have told you, destroying your home planet was not about getting the answers from you really, but a show of dominance and power. However, I believe that you yourself need to be taught who has all the power here. Now, if you could please turn around and face Lord Vader…”

Leia stood still. She didn’t want to think where this was going, but she had a feeling she knew. And if she was right, this would be one of the most humiliating experiences of her life.

“Why?” She asked, trying to stall time.

Tarkin’s eyes sparkled in cruel mirth.

“You are in no position to be asking questions, Princess. Now, turn around and get on your knees. I’m sure you are smart enough to know what follows.”

Leia felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes again, but she held them back. Slowly, she turned her back on Tarkin and faced Vader who has been silent so far, observing the two of them.

"On your knees, Princess."

She got to her knees, looking at the dark clad legs in front of her, trying to think of anything but what was about to happen.

Leia felt movement behind her. A hand appeared on her head. Tarkin’s fingers slowly cradled through her hair, messing it up. The gesture was not one of affection, but rather one of dominance.

“Now, dear Princess… I think Lord Vader needs help with opening his pants. He is a hardworking man after all and must be really tired.” Came Tarkin’s voice from above her.

Leia wanted to fight, stand up and just punch the older man in the face. But she knew that some battles must be lost to win the war. So this time she would submit. She would make them believe they have broken her, at least partly, so she could plan her escape. And when she finally got off this blasted abomination, she would bring with her the fury of the Rebellion and destroy them.

So she moved her hands towards the black pants and quickly unzipped them. Better get this over with fast. She was aware of Tarkin’s hand still petting her on the head, like a parent would a child to encourage them. She hated this feeling, the man. It felt patronizing, as if he were teaching her something instead of forcing her to perform such a humiliating act.

“Do not rush my dear, you don’t want to hurt Lord Vader in your haste, do you?” Asked Tarkin in a sickly sweet voice.

Leia snorted angrily. An ugly scowl appeared on her face.

“Of course not, although I do not believe little old me could hurt the Dark Lord himself by just unzipping his pants.” She shot back.

The hand in her hair suddenly tightened to a painful grip. She grimaced. Maybe she should tone the insults down for now. She was prolonging her own torture. But Leia couldn’t stop herself. Riling Tarkin up was the only thing she had left for now. And she would not give this up too.

“I would watch my tone if I were you, Princess. You wouldn’t want for things to get… nasty. Would you?”

Leia kept silent this time. She just needed to do this as fast as possible and not think about it too much. Just detach herself from the situation.

The hand in her hair went back to its light threading.

“Good. You are learning. Now, take Lord Vader in your hand and slowly start licking him. You want to get it nice and wet to make things easier, don’t you dear?” Instructed Tarkin.

Leia felt disgust welling inside her. Tarkin was truly depraved if he was going to get off on her giving a blowjob to Vader. But she did as told. She switched off her feelings, something she learned as a diplomat. Sometimes, you just had to detach yourself, your own personality, when dealing with delicate matters of the state. Leia took the impressive length out into the open air. She almost jumped, startled, when Vader hissed. He has been so silent so far that she almost forgot it was him who was sitting in front of her. She looked up at the Sith Lord. Vader was huge and not only down there. He must be at least 6 feet tall. Leia felt even smaller than usually, compared to him.

She lowered her head to the length in her hand and slowly licked at the head. She felt Tarkin’s fingers grip her hair tighter for a moment, but then they loosened again. Leia tried not to think about the man behind her too much. At least he wasn’t doing anything else to her so far. Maybe she will be spared more of his touch.

She licked along the length at a pace that would make the experience pass by faster, but also slow enough so Tarkin would not complain. Anything to keep the bastard quiet. Leia heard Vader groan softly at her ministrations, but that was all the Sith Lord did. He didn’t move, nor did he say anything. Just sat there, observing in all his dark clad, imposing glory, his erection growing stiffer with every minute.

“You are so good at this, Princess. I have to say, I am surprised. I was expecting you to be less experienced in the matters of flesh.”

Leia almost rolled her eyes in annoyance. Tarkin sure loved to hear himself talk.

“I believe you can also start using your hand. There should be enough saliva to make the experience pleasurable for Lord Vader.” Continued the Grand Moff.

Leia moved a little closer to Vader to make herself more comfortable, which dislodged Tarkin’s hand from her head. _Small mercies_ , she thought. She gripped the length in her hand tighter and put the other one on a dark clad knee for balance. Still licking at the shaft, she moved her hand in an up and down motion, trying to make it as fast as possible. The sooner Vader climaxed, the sooner this would be over.

She could feel the Dark Lord shifting under her. Leia glanced up at him from what she was doing to judge his reactions. He was groaning loudly now, hands in tight fists at his sides. He was restraining himself from grabbing her, she could tell. Leia only wondered why. Could it be that Tarkin truly held Vader’s lash? Maybe this wasn’t the first time they have done this?

She heard steps as Tarkin moved closer to her again. Leia could hear his breathing which has become faster. He must have become excited at the image of her being humiliated like that. Yet he did nothing else besides standing really close to her. But maybe it was worse. She felt trapped again, between the two men. Tarkin clearly knew what he was doing. He was extracting dominance over her and he did not even have to touch her.

“Princess Leia… I can see what you are trying to do. You are detaching yourself from the moment. Well, since you want this to be over so soon, why don’t you just take Lord Vader in your mouth now?” He asked.

Leia almost froze. Damn, she didn’t give the sleazebag enough credit. He was smart and observant, and as much as she hated him, she had to admit that. She reluctantly obeyed.

Vader was huge. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fit the whole length in her mouth, at least not at once. Maybe if he got off fast, she wouldn’t have to try anyway. She swallowed the shaft about halfway through and then started bobbing her head up and down, holding the erect length with her other hand.

The Sith Lord became even louder, his groans reaching her ears, despite her trying to drown out the sounds. She would not give them the satisfaction of being in the moment, at least not fully.

Leia started to move her hand up and down over the part that her mouth couldn’t reach, hoping to make Vader come faster. The Sith Lord was trembling now with repressed desire. She felt it in the tense muscles of his leg. But he still did not move.

Tarkin, however, did.

His hand again forced itself onto Leia’s head, gripping the hair tightly.

“I think that you can do better than this…” He muttered in a breathy tone.

She should have seen this coming. Tarkin suddenly forced her head to move, resulting in her taking in more of Vader’s length than before. She felt tears in her eyes at the painful stretch of her mouth. She almost couldn’t breath at how sudden the movement was. At least he didn’t make her take the whole thing in at once.

Tarkin yanked her head of Vader’s cock completely, just as suddenly. For the first time, he lowered himself on bent knees and put his face next to Leia’s ear. He was holding her head at an uncomfortable angle, her neck stretched taut. Tarkin breathed in her ear, his mouth touching it when he spoke next.

“My dearest Princess… You have lost everything. Why not just be a good little pet and do as you know you should? Listen to your betters?”

While saying this, Tarkin’s free hand moved around her waist, pulling her flush against the older man’s body. She could feel his straining erection on her back and wanted to recoil in disgust, but the position she was in prevented that. Instead, she just scowled angrily at the other.

“Now… I want you to take Lord Vader in down to the very base. As much as I am enjoying this… _lesson_ , Lord Vader and I are busy men and we do have to get back to the control room soon. So do not stall.”

Leia shuddered when she felt Tarkin pulling back up to a standing position, his hand passing over her breast in a caress. He went back to hovering over her, but no longer touching.

“Proceed.” Came the short order.

Leia breathed a little easier when Tarkin was no longer touching her and forcing her into the uncomfortable position. She lowered herself back to Vader’s length, and slowly, tried to put the whole thing in her mouth. It was terrible, the stretch itself was very painful, not to mention feeling the Sith Lord’s cock at the back of her throat made her want to hurl. But she bared with it. Taking a few deep breaths through her nose, she very slowly started to bob her head up and down again, this time taking the length down to the base, each time her head moved. She could clearly feel the tremble coming from Vader, his groans not as restrained as before, now loud and clear.

Leia suddenly felt a strong hand grip her head, this one bigger than the Grand Moff’s.

“Lord Vader, restrain yourself.” She heard Tarkin snap.

The hand disappeared immediately. Incredible, Tarkin seemed to have complete control over Vader. Or maybe he was just a possessive prick and didn’t like other’s touching her. After all, he wanted to show her HIS dominance over her by humiliation. That bastard.

She was getting used to the stretch now and the feeling of the length down her throat. She started to bob her head faster, eagerly awaiting for Vader to just come.

She didn’t have to wait long. Leia felt Vader sizing up suddenly. She wanted to move away, but Tarkin’s hand appeared again, holding her head. She was forced to bare Vader’s cock completely down her throat, with no way to move away.

“You wouldn’t want to make a mess, would you dear? You will swallow everything.” Came the breathy whisper of the older man.

Leia had no choice, but finally to let the tears fall. It was too much. She heard Vader groan loudly and curse in some foreign language, as he spilled down her throat. Tarkin held her head until she gulped down every last drop. She wanted to throw up.

Finally, the Grand Moff let go off her and Leia violently let go of the softening length, throwing herself to the side. She started coughing, the burn in her throat and the taste of Vader’s come still in her mouth. She wanted to hurl but nothing would come up but painful, chocked sobs.

While sitting on the floor in her misery, she didn’t notice when Tarkin walked in front of her. He knelt to be on eye level with the Princess, looking at her with dark satisfaction.

“Dear Princess Leia, I hope you understand a little better your position now. While I would love to continue our lesson, Lord Vader and I regretfully have to leave you right now. But do not worry, we will be back. And then we can see what you have learned and what you might want to tells us about the Rebels.” He said lowly.

Leia didn’t meet his gaze head on like before. She felt used and she could not forget the feeling. Usually she would fight back, but right now she was just tired and in misery. Not only was her home planet and all her precious people dead, she has been forced to perform such humiliating act against her will. She could only be so strong in one day…

She flinched violently when Tarkin put his hand on her cheek, caressing it.

“Yes, I think you understand better now…” He murmured.

Then the man got up and together with the still silent Vader, they exited the cell, closing and locking the door after themselves, leaving her alone in darkness.

Leia lay down on the floor. She finally let herself cry, openly and loudly. Angry tears streamed down her face.

She would get her revenge. And she would enjoy watching them all suffer.

She would make sure Tarkin would get the worst of it, personally.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
